x Snowed in x
by Titanic-fanatic
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are best friends enjoying a typical day of their winter vacation.When they get news of a blizzard they have no option but to spend the night at the cabin,the only problem is there is only one bed...part of the 'best friends' series.


**Snowed in**

Gabriella sat quietly on the large leather sofa. She appeared surprisingly small, being surrounded by the oversized cushions. The smell of charred wood was wafting lazily from the crackling cinder curling fire as she clapped her hands together, proceeding to rub them against on another. Gabriella's head turned from side to side, allowing her warm and wide eyes to wander before soon returning with a gentle gaze back to the flames that danced beneath the pinewood mantle. Sighing, Gabriella brought her knees to her chest. Wrapping her arms around her legs permitted her slender frame to curl against them as she then, defeated, and rested her soft chin onto the denim of her jeans. It had been an hour since Troy had ventured out.

"_It's been too long"_ Gabriella pondered _"I should have gone with him"_

With that the age worn clock that stood proudly above the fire chimed seven, making her jump slightly. Feeling a little shaken she looked to the nearby window. The glass panes had frosted over slightly, blurring the outside world. She could still see the snow falling heavily as the sun sunk into the nearby mountains. _"God, it's getting dark, I hope he is alright"_ her mind continued ignoring the irritable interruption of the time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 hours previous…

"Wahay" Troy grinned, stopping swiftly next to her. He flicked up his ski glasses to get a better view of Gabriella, who was returning the smile.

"Way to go" she said, eyeing him up and down.

"Wanna take the next run down before heading back?" Troy replied, a little breathless. His eyes were wide with excitement, the crystal blue shining brighter than ever against the snow capped mountains.

"Why not?" Gabriella giggled. With that a mobile rang. The pair padded their ski suits, searching until Troy found his phone lodged in a pocket.

"Talk to me" he said, holding it to his head. Gabriella studied Troy for a moment as his face had dropped "So stay in the cabin…till tomorrow?! You sure?" he asked.

"What's up Wildcat?" Gabriella jested, jostling his arm.

"Well not much really except the road is out and basically we are stuck in the cabin over night" Troy said sarcastically.

"What?!" Gabriella stuttered. _"Overnight?!" _her mind repeated.

"Yeah, that was our folks, they said ski down to the cabin and stay there, apparently they can't leave the lodge to pick us up as a blizzard is on its way and…well…it's a 5 mile hike to the lodge even from the cabin" Troy explained, he looked to his watch "And even if we leave now it'll be too dark to see where we are going" he continued. Gabriella let out an awkward sigh and gave him a look.

"You know there is only one bed in the cabin?" Gabriella said, looking him in the eyes.

"Yeah and…?" Troy returned, suddenly finding himself being caught into her gaze. He quickly removed himself from it, and fiddled with his watch. _"Why did I do that?" _he thought.

"And…" she began, taken back slightly by his lack of understanding.

"We are just friends Gabbi, no harm in two friends sharing a bed right?" he asked, intrigue for her reaction growing inwardly.

"_Okay, maybe he twigged on to what I was getting at" _she reflected "Yeah, right…I mean of course" she managed. After realising the nervous tone in her voice, she could feel the palms of her hands becoming sweaty. Gabriella stretched them out and set her sights on the cabin about 300 feet lower. Unbeknown to her Troy had been scrutinising her actions.

"_Does she fancy me? No she can't we are friends, just good friends…" _his mind began _"Then why would she mention the sleeping arrangements? God she looks pretty. Wait. Where did __**that**__ come from?" _Troy now had his mouth open slightly, his eyes darting over Gabriella. He felt slightly confused.

"You okay there?" Gabriella questioned, having felt a pair of eyes on her.

"Me? Um, yeah, great" Troy rambled, contorting his face slightly. She giggled a little, finding the situation a bit bizarre. Troy could feel himself blush; he just hoped she hadn't noticed.

"Race you to the cabin?" she challenged in an attempt to change the subject, Gabriella could see the embarrassment flickering in his eyes.

"What? You think you can beat me Montez?" Troy quipped, a wide smile spreading across his face.

"I don't think. I know" she returned quickly. Troy let out a chuckle boasting his white teeth.

"Okay, somebody is getting a bit big for their boots…so let's make this interesting" he started.

"What did you have in mind…a bet?" Gabriella asked curiously. Troy licked his top lip in thought.

"Yeah…if you win" Troy said meditatively.

"The bed is mine, no arguments sofa boy" Gabriella interrupted cheekily, putting her hand onto Troy's lips. Troy gave her a mischievous look, moving her fingers slowly from his lips.

"Oh, that's a steep wager. So in that case if I win…" Troy paused; he found his eyes washing over her. Being unable to distinguish his feelings Troy knew the only way that would confirm or deny them and see if they were reciprocated "I get a kiss" he finished. Gabriella felt her heart skip a beat as her eyes darted to meet his. _"Why does he want a kiss? And from me? I'm confused, does he want us to be friends or more than that...those lips do look inviting. One second, did I just think what I…Oh no, do __**I**__ want us to be more than friends?" _For a moment their gazes connected, now uncomfortable Gabriella pulled her goggles over her eyes.

"You are on" she said, masking her confusion and uncertainty. Troy nodded in response, a smirk playing in the corner of his mouth as he himself, tapped his glasses back down from the top of his head, readying himself. For some unknown reason he found a determination burn within him to…win "On three?" Gabriella continued. Troy once again nodded "One"

"Two" Gabriella smiled.

"Three!" the pair shouted. With that they sped off on their skis. The cold snow being cut by the sheer velocity at which they travelled. They could see each other neck and neck.

"_Do I want to kiss him?" _Gabriella's mind suddenly pulsated.

"_I want to kiss her?" _Troy's mind raced. The cabin was now clearly insight, standing sturdily in all its wooden glory.

"Faster" he muttered to his skis, crouching lower "I need to know". Meanwhile Gabriella was deliberating the wager in her head _"Slower or faster. Oh I hate having to think on me feet, well on my skis. Do I like him? Does he like me? I suppose…" _ With that her thoughts were cut short. She had arrived at the cabin first.

Pulling her goggles off quickly there was a sudden spray of fresh white snow to be followed by Troy. He breathed heavily, ripping off his ski glasses and gave a smile "Well I guess you win" he admitted. Troy couldn't help but feel a little disappointed but now, looking at Gabriella, he wanted to kiss her even more.

"Yeah" Gabriella replied. They stood silently for what seemed an eternity, staring into each other's eyes. The sexual tension was heightening with each passing minute. He knew he wouldn't be able to control himself much longer and so Troy then broke the gaze, busying himself by taking his skis off.

Delayed by her thoughts and her sensual displacement in Troy's eyes, Gabriella began to do the same. As she undid the clasps, her mind started to wander, for a split second she thought that Troy was going to kiss her and what was more perplexing was that she could have sworn she wanted to kiss back.

"You, erm…ready to go in?" Troy asked, scratching the back of his neck whilst delving into his pocket for the keys.

"Sure" Gabriella returned, trying to catch his eyes but he had already turned around and headed to the door.

Troy could feel his fingers shaking as he fiddled with the keys _"What the hell is wrong with you Bolton? Snap out of it. No other girl has made you jittery like this before" _his mind stated angrily _"But Gabriella isn't one of those other girls. She has been my best friend since I was four years old" _his heart snapped back. Not realising he was now muttering under his breath Troy opened the door and walked in, chucking his gear onto the rack to his side.

Gabriella followed in his wake, and silently placed her own skis next to his _"Why didn't __**you**__ kiss __**him**__?" _her mind sighed _"Well I don't know, I was sort of expecting him to"_ it returned _"It's not his job to make the first move" _it retorted _"First move? What am I thinking; it is as if I fancy him…"_

She watched Troy turn around to face her; it was as if he had been set to move in slow motion, his brown hair was shining silkily as his piercing blue eyes met hers. Gabriella felt as if she had been winded.

"You okay?" he asked, squinting at her slightly, unsure what to make of her pale face.

"Fine. Nothing is wrong, just fine and dandy, that's me…" she smiled a little too enthusiastically "yeah" she continued uneasily as she started to unzip her suit. Troy watched her contemplatively, leaning on the kitchen counter behind himself.

Gabriella let the ski suit fall to her feet as she stretched her hands into the air before removing the Alice band, releasing her raven curls to cascade down her back. Whilst she stretched out Troy felt his jaw drop slightly. He had never took in how beautiful she really was. Her slender frame, her curvaceous hips - she turned around to reveal a low cut t-shirt – her voluptuous… Troy composed himself, gripping the counter top a little too hard whilst blinking slowly. He rapidly moved to his own ski suit, pivoting on the spot to pry his gaze away.

"_You shouldn't be thinking these things" _his mind warned _"But it feels so right" _he pondered, holding onto the zip. He let out a deep sigh.

"Are _you_ okay?" Gabriella questioned, sensing his frustration as she placed her suit on the nearby sofa. Troy let his hands drop to his sides as he moved to face Gabriella directly. Her hazel eyes wandered over him confusedly as he took her hands. With that her own and Troy's eyes met, he gave her a small smile, placing his lips on hers.

Gabriella remained in shock for a moment, her eyes widening at the sensation as Troy kept his lips tenderly on hers. It felt strange yet, pleasant as they broke apart in the silent cabin. Neither knew what to do as their eyes linked once more. Troy could feel his heart beating rapidly as Gabriella took in a deep breath, her eyes still wide.

"I'm…I'm going to go and check the road" Troy mumbled, scratching the back of his neck once more. She stood silently for a moment and then traced her fingers over her lips.

"Troy, let me come with you" she said, grabbing her suit.

"No, I'll be half an hour, you stay here" he replied, going for the door. He paused as his hand clasped onto the handle and then bent his gaze to Gabriella. She was still in the same spot and Troy was now even more confused about his feelings than he was to start with.

"Okay" she whispered, still absorbing what had just happened. He gave a friendly smile and then exited the door, closing it firmly behind himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella sighed dotingly, pulling a pillow into her embrace. She was still as perplexed and lost in that same instant of thought. Suspended, she was reeling the incident threw her clouded mind. They were friends, best friends. Could she accept Troy as her _boy_friend? It seemed an innovative thought so absurd yet rational, so alien yet familiar. With this concept in mind a gust of cold night air burst into the warmth of the cabin, dispelling the earthy scent of a burning fire. Gabriella turned her head hastily to the door, watching carefully as he rubbed his feet on the mat and ruffled the white snow from his brown locks. As he raised his gaze the intense azure of his eyes sparkled from beneath the slightly dampened strands of his hair.

"Well?" Gabriella asked not knowing what else to say as she held her breath. Troy looked to her; she was glowing in the ambient amber firelight. He shook his head and began to remove boots. After doing so he moved to his suit.

"There was a rock fall and it blockaded the entire track, a good ten meters high too" he explained, gesturing at the door, unzipping the front of his jacket. Gabriella felt herself tremble inwardly not from the cold but from fear of facing the fact that she was going to be spending the night with Troy and sharing a bed with him. She could see images of him flash through her mind, never had she been so nervous around him...then again he hadn't kissed her before. She let out a short breath and looked to the fire in anxiety, running her hands around her sock enclosed feet.

"Hey, you weren't the one who had to brave the wilderness out there" Troy joked trying to make light of the situation. With no familiar giggle Troy examined Gabriella's movements; they were inward and more importantly directed away from him, especially her gaze. Letting out a suppressed sigh of self blame Troy walked over to her and took a seat on the sofa. Gabriella readjusted herself slightly and liberated a strained cough, putting her eye focus to anything but Troy. As she clutched onto the leather sofa, she realised he was sat beside her, and also that his eyes were set firmly on her face.

"Gabbi, aren't you even going to talk to me now?" he asked, observing her intently. The fire crackled into silence for a moment as Troy anticipated Gabriella's response "Brie?" he continued softly, putting a hand on hers. She became rigid at this point. Her mind had frozen. Her grasp on the leather tightened.

"What do you want me to say Troy?" she returned, bringing her eyes at last to meet his. Troy gave her a soft look "I mean, do you want us to be 'just' friends or more? You sort of left me here to think and think" she said, slight exasperation lingering in her voice.

"And what _do_ you think?" Troy questioned, staring directly into her eyes. Gabriella could sense his fingers smoothing over her hand. Another awkward moment deficit in voice passed.

"I…don't know" Gabriella mumbled, dropping her gaze to the cushion on her lap "Do _you_ want to be more than friends?" she continued, her eyes then rising into Troy's once more. His blue eyes darted over Gabriella's face as he felt his cheeks burning. He had been also been thinking as he trudged through the snow, about Gabriella and nothing else. Perhaps that's why it had taken him so long but that was beside the point, the fact of the matter was he had come to realise he had feelings for Gabriella, he always had and probably always will. So there was no point in lying about it.

"Yeah" he replied softly, nodding a little. Gabriella let out a shaky breath.

"Do you want to?" he asked, smoothing her stiff fingers.

"I just…Troy I" she was becoming flustered as he lifted her hand from the leather, unlatching it and then massaging it with the pads of his thumbs. Gabriella became mesmerized by the action, her entire body began to relax. She had never felt so vulnerable and nervous. Suddenly he stopped, causing her eyes to bolt up and stare into his.

Troy felt a surge of emotions swirl inside him, causing his heart to pulsate faster and faster. His lips found hers and slowly, they melted together. Gabriella paused much like before but this time became captivated. Her hand moved from the pillow and hung onto his neck, pulling Troy against her. As he slid closer, he couldn't believe this was happening, it felt right. Him and Gabriella.

They broke apart subtly, their lips hanging millimetres apart. Gabriella delved into his eyes, they were glazed with passion and lust as hers must have seemed to him, glittering with speckles of gold in the warm firelight.

"I think I love you Gabriella" Troy whispered shakily, bringing a tender hand to her cheek.

"Same here" Gabriella returned in the same uncertain tone. Their noses brushed past one another before their lips rejoined. Troy cradled his arms around Gabriella's back has hers held onto his neck. Gently, Troy lowered her down onto the sofa, his hands roaming over her. Gabriella brought her tongue over his bottom lip and soon found it in his mouth, the kiss growing with intensity as she felt Troy readjust himself on top of her so that one leg was either side of her hips.

"Oh Troy" she sighed as his lips slid off hers and began descending delicately down her neck. The sensation of his presence on her was stimulating and beyond pleasurable. With out a shadow of a doubt it was confirmed that the pair had feelings for one another, and these feelings were not to be suppressed any longer.

Gabriella threw her head back slightly, allowing Troy to kiss her even more. From the nape of her neck Troy found his lips on her chest, pressing them with the utmost care and affection. Suddenly he stopped. He raised his blue eyes up to Gabriella's face, watching her for a moment.

Her own gaze moved to him, a wide smile was sparkling to him. Troy took this as a cue, steadily moving one of his hands from her back and onto her hip, he smoothed over it and began to bring it higher, over the cotton of her top and onto her chest. Throughout this action he had kept their eyes locked, neither pulled away as the lust in their eyes shone even more longingly.

"I mean it Brie" Troy stated softly "I love you, I always have…I just didn't know it before"

Gabriella could feel her heart rate on the increase, she knew he meant it by the tone of his voice. She had heard him say to other girls 'I love you' but it was in a more fleeting manner. They way he spoke now was without charisma and eminence but was from his heart, making it an honest rung sonnet, comparable to Shakespeare's in Gabriella's ears. She let him kiss her on the lips, his hand squeezing her slightly as a small moan escaped her lips and met his mouth.

"I…oh" her sentence was broken by a sigh of pleasure as she felt his hips rest, with greater force, on hers. Everything felt so new, so reviving and tantalising. From playing with a lock of his silk hair and running a finger down his jaw line to the fire of his embrace and smouldering sensation of captivation by his kiss. Troy's breathing had become ragged and irregular, she could tell this from the fact his lips were tracing over hers. They continued to kiss heatedly in the amber glow, undisturbed in the lonely cabin.

Troy broke his lips away and, breathing heavily, flashed his eyes over Gabriella's face. She smiled up to him, running a hand through his head of brown hair once more. He let out a soft chuckle.

"What's so funny?" she asked, feeling a little scorn.

"I can't believe I am here kissing you" he replied happily. Gabriella watched him, pursing her lips into a smirk when a thought burst through her mind, overriding all other thoughts. Call it what you will but the notion seemed instinctive, as if it was meant to happen "Well that isn't all you are going to be doing" Gabriella grinned. Troy gave her a confused look as she slid from underneath him. He lay dumbly on the sofa, watching her as she offered a hand. A look of bafflement and interest spread over Troy's face as he stood, his hand clasped in her soft palm.

They stood for a moment before Gabriella tilted her head toward the bedroom door. The fire crackled as he followed her movements "Really?" Troy asked, a little taken back by Gabriella's suggestion but he smiled, admiring the fact that she trusted and wanted him this much. Gabriella bit her bottom lip and nodded teasingly, swaying from side to side like a little child. Her eyes were innocent and wide as her grasp remained around Troy's hand. Troy could feel his palm becoming sweaty as she led him slowly over to the wooden door. Gabriella opened it, stepping through the threshold before letting the door close partially behind Troy.

With that Gabriella let go of his hand and sat on the right hand side of the bed. Troy remained stationary for a moment, unsure of what to do. He felt slightly dizzy but still in complete control of himself. His stationary state was dispelled by Gabriella patting the area of mattress next to her. Troy gulped, his blue eyes darting over her before taking his place.

He sat quietly, making sure he was comfortable before placing his arms around Gabriella. She gave a little giggle, turning her head to face him as she began to play with a lock of brown hair.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, his voice husky as it reached Gabriella. She looked into his glittering eyes and nodded "I want _you_ to be sure Gabriella, I…" Troy swallowed, smoothing a hand down her arm and back up again. His throat had become dry.

"I love you" she said tenderly. His eyes widened softly at this "and I have never been more sure about anything else in my life Troy" she continued, now dropping her hand elegantly along his jaw. Troy felt a grin spread across his face and a sense of warmth radiate from her sentiment. Gracefully Troy kissed Gabriella on the lips, cupping her cheek in his hand. She kissed back, letting her hand move over his shoulder and down his back, bringing them closer.

Troy could feel himself sink into the pillow behind as Gabriella moved on top of him, the kiss now blinding with passion "Brie" he whispered longingly, his hands now in the back pockets of her jeans. Gabriela giggled, tugging at the hem of his t-shirt. With out argument she removed it, discarding it onto the ground. Her lips remained locked on his as Troy felt her hand run slowly down his chest, causing a shiver of pleasure to entice his senses.

"You are so sexy" she allured, her lips not fully parting form his. Troy smiled and then raised, himself up from the mattress and lowered Gabriella onto it, his hand rising under her own top, tickling her flat stomach. Gabriella doubled up in enjoyment, her lips now pecking at Troy's.

"Stop it Troy, you know I'm ticklish" she managed, squirming a little.

"I can't you are too cute when you giggle" Troy replied, going in for a hard kiss. Suddenly preoccupied by her lips on his, Troy didn't notice Gabriella taking his hand from under her shirt and undoing the buttons with it. As they parted for air, Troy became aware of her undone top, he gave a boyish grin, sliding it off her shoulders revealing more of her olive skin.

"You are so beautiful" he smiled, kissing her neck tenderly at first and then with increasing pressure, she then felt the blue lace of her bra straps slide off. Instantly Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's waist, hugging tightly. His hot breath tickled her skin as he smiled, looking to his waist. Troy brought his eyes back up to hers, they shared a loving gaze for a moment. He removed her jeans as she did to him, they lay in one another's embrace.

The next morning…

Troy woke up dreamily, he shivered in the cold room, and pulled the sheet over himself, covering his naked shoulders. Suddenly realising his arms were around Gabriella Troy smiled, thankful it wasn't a dream. He readjusted them, holding her delicate and warm frame closer.

"Hmm, five more minutes" Gabriella mumbled, hitting the mattress whilst being half unconscious. Troy kissed her neck, tickling her skin with repetitive pecks.

"Troy…" she giggled, the wet sensation enjoyable.

"Sorry, can't hear you" Troy replied, wrapping his arms tighter around her.

"Oh really" she grinned, meeting her lips with his. Troy kissed her with growing intensity, finding himself moving over her. Gabriella wound her arms around his neck, bringing her hands lustfully through his brown locks "It's a good job these lips are needed for something else then" she mumbled into his mouth.

"You got that right" he smirked, now squeezing her tenderly on the waist. He pressed his lips to hers once more before rolling off Gabriella, she gave a sigh and draped an arm over his chest, resting her head against his muscular shoulder. Troy looked down to her with his bright blue eyes and then moved his arm to wrap around her, she smiled in reply and then affectionately rubbed her cheek against his skin.

"I really love you" she whispered.

"Same here" Troy returned, smoothing his hand up and down the length of her arm. He gave her a peck on the head as he brought his other hand behind his own, basking in the silence "So…" he continued, his eyes drifting to her.

"So…" she echoed, running a hand down Troy's chest and onto the sheets.

"You sleep well?" he gulped.

"Very, you?" Gabriella smirked.

"Any other comments?" Troy teased spying a cheeky glint flicker in her hazel eyes.

"It was the best night of my life" she blushed, bringing her hand gently to his cheek.

"Really?" he questioned.

"Really" she whispered to him. Troy's eyes washed fondly over Gabriella as she nuzzled deeper into his embrace "What about you?" she continued, taking in his smouldering scent. A boyish grin overcame Troy's face as he replied.

"The best decision I _ever_ made was to kiss you"

Gabriella felt her heart skip a beat hearing this and so she shuffled upwards so that they lay parallel beneath the white sheets and large woollen throws "I'm glad you did" Gabriella said softly, brushing the hair from Troy's eyes. He smirked before taking hold of her hand and pressing it to his chest, she watched attentively.

"Will you be my girl Gabriella?" he asked.

"I thought I became your girl last night" she returned, the warmth of his body still tingling her senses. Troy let out a little chuckle.

"Well, yes you did but the truth of the matter is you are and have always been my girl" he smiled, smoothing his hand down the length of her back.

"Oh Troy" she said softly.

"Gabriella" Troy began, taking both her hands in his; she gave him a slightly confused look. As Gabriella gazed into his eyes, she saw a seriousness striking through them, the blue sparkled as it always had but this time it seemed to be glowing with meaning "We have been best friends for years now, and I know…lovers…for only one night but" Troy took a breath.

"But?" she interrupted.

"I know this may seem a bit rushed and I know that you'll probably say no. I want to give it a shot though, I'd wait forever for you yet I feel as though we have been like _this_ all our lives" he smirked, massaging her delicate hands tenderly.

"What are saying Troy?" Gabriella asked. Troy blinked to her and looked directly into the bronze shining in her hazel eyes.

"Marry me" he stated. She gasped mutely "I don't know anybody else in the world like I know you and I love you with all my heart so will you marry me Gabriella Montez?" Troy elaborated. Gabriella's eyes had widened, she lost all of her senses staring into his brilliant blue eyes.

"I, I…Yes" she stuttered, smiling.

"Great" Troy replied, kissing her on the lips, moving on top of her. Their fingers were intertwining playfully as did their mouths, passionately.

"I love you" Gabriella giggled, becoming lost in his lips.

"I love you more" Troy returned.

"Not possible" Gabriella said quickly, pulling lustfully on his kiss.

"Want me to prove how much more?" he smiled, his legs now on either side of her hips.

"Most definitely" she mumbled, breaking their hands apart and placing them around Troy's back. He scooped her up in his arms at this, wrapping her up in the sheet "Where are you taking me?" Gabriella laughed, smoothing over his cheek.

"I am taking _you_ out of this world and to the stars" he announced, pecking her delicately on the lips.

"Now this should be interesting" Gabriella replied, her arms draped around his neck. Troy opened the door with his foot kissing her tenderly. On entering the room in giggly kisses they broke apart, looking into on another's eyes.

"You should really lock the front door"

At this the teens removed themselves from one another's eyes and looked to the sofa to see all four parents watching them. _"What the…?"_ was the look slapped across Gabriella and Troy's faces.

"Um hi" Troy coughed, turning a violent shade of red as he readjusted his grasp on Gabriella. She was after all the only thing keeping him modest, to a degree. She however, was suspended in motion, glaring at the parents.

"Hi" she squeaked, her arms still around Troy's sculpted neck.

"The road is fixed then" Troy commented, blurting out any random thoughts on his mind.

"Yep" his father Jack grinned. His wife and Troy's mother, Lucy had a look of suppressed laughter as did Gabriella's parents, Maria and Robert.

"How long have you been in here?" Gabriella asked nervously.

"Since _'five more minutes' _" Maria smirked to Lucy who nodded in accordance.

"Right" Troy said with a smile.

"And how much did you see?" Gabriella continued in equal anxiety.

"Enough" Lucy smiled to Jack.

"So, we should just go then" Troy said, backing toward the bedroom door.

"Hold it there young man" Jack began. Troy gave a sigh, holding tightly onto Gabriella.

"Is there something you wanted to tell us?" Robert questioned.

"I think it pretty obvious" Gabriella giggled nervously, batting a lock of hair from her eyes.

"We gathered that much…but anything else?" Lucy asked Troy.

"Well, yeah. I just kinda asked Gabriella if she would marry me and she said yes" Troy mumbled. The room echoed with silence, he could feel Gabriella's heart beating faster.

"Well we just have one thing to say" Maria said sternly. Troy and Gabriella gulped, looking to one another.

"It's about bloody time!" all four parents said in unison. Their eyes widened in shock as smiles spread from cheek to cheek. With that Troy kissed Gabriella passionately on the lips thinking _"Thank god for that blizzard"._


End file.
